Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by computing infrastructures that utilize multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. The computing devices for such computing infrastructures are configured in various process load sharing and/or redundant configurations to provide a level of availability and reliability required by these enterprises. Additionally, each computing device is typically installed with one or more executable applications that collaborate with other applications to accomplish the overall functionality provided by these computing infrastructures.